Minor Bloodlines
While most of the powered bloodlines are either Noble or Arke, there are some families who spontaneously manifest superpowers in each generation. Because they are not noble, most do not have the tradition of surname before first name. Role in Society Noble Views on Minor Bloodlines While many generations of nobles have suppressed knowledge of Minor Bloodlines, believing that they would upset the power balance of society, when Arke Detren rose to patriarch, he forced the Noble Bloodlines to begrudgingly stop suppressing the Minor Bloodlines. Most able-bodied Minor Bloodline members usually sign up with the Iron Elite, even though it is not required as with the Nobles, so that they are treated better. Even though discrimination by blood is banned, besides discrimination by power possession, many Minor Bloodlines are still treated badly by Nobles. For this reason, many members of Minor Bloodlines still join the rebellion of years past. Active Lines Alabaster This line has the power of travel, from portals and intangibility, to direct porting and wormholes. Some have even weaponized teleportation. The line has been in rebellion for years, but has recently re-joined society because of an offer of large sums of money from the Noble Bloodlines. Bastardborn This line has the special ability to gather information, and can predict the future, or find certain pieces of information. Since this line was created from the descendants of House Dormon and Verticeles members, they are hated by many as mongrels. They’ve taken the surname Bastardborn as a sign of pride in their heritage. Because they did not occur naturally, their powers are chaotic and often comes with a price. After this line first appeared, laws were immediately made that prevented House members and minor bloodline members to have children with other house or minor bloodline members. Giano This bloodline usually usually comprises of prodigies. They were the first to figure out the Technomarch machines, and hundreds of widely used things are credited to their ancestors. The Nobles keep them on permanent retainer, in luxury, to help study Technomarch technology, though a few work for the Rebellion, as always. Lafrey This line has a mystical connection to a creature summoned on birth, called their totem. Totems are usually far more powerful than a normal creature of their type, or completely different from known creatures. Many Lafrey members also gain powers from control of certain creatures, and multiple totems is seen as a blessing. Lafrey is by far the largest minor bloodline, with larger numbers than any one of the noble houses. For this reason, four factions have sprung up within the family, each one proclaiming a different ideal. One is an independent entity in society, another works for the noble houses, the third works with the Rebellion, and the final one has started their own religion. Sulu The leaders of the rebellion, Sulus often are stronger than even House Lysos members, usually possessing flight, heat vision and frost breath, invincibility, minor super speed, super strength, reduced aging and super stamina. They are by far the strongest bloodline of all, even stronger than the noble houses. Lucky for the houses, they have incredibly low fertility rates, but Iron Elite members are still ordered to kill them on sight. Arke Detren has not managed to lobby for the removal of this rule. Taligann This bloodline has incredibly heightened magic ability, and are strong supporters of the Rebellion because of their genocide by a ancient House Zionor patriarch(weakness to magic), even though he was killed by his fellows for it. Vespacian Vespacians possess extraordinary senses, from hawk-like sight and excellent hearing to echolocation and tremorsense, though powers are always somehow physical. Vespacians have always allied themselves with the stronger powers, so are nearly as integrated into Worldmeet society as the noble houses themselves. Dormant or Extinct Lines Cheney This line has powers related to a dark hive mind entity known only as Crucible. Whenever a member of the line channeled their powers, they would slowly grow more open to the corruption of Crucible. The greatest practitioners learned to resist his temptations with extreme willpower. Long ago, after the manifestation of thirty one instances of Crucible among their line, the remaining survivors of the Cheney line exiled themselves. Today, nobody is sure exactly where they are. Lear This bloodline had superspeed, and was originally mostly friendly with the Noble Houses. However, one day, a Lear scion went rogue, killing dozens of people, including several noble scions, and destroying much property. In revenge, the nobles all but eradicated the bloodline. Young With the power of mimicry, the Young bloodline was extremely powerful. However, soon after its appearance, members realized the use of their powers also imprinted on their own personalities. Eventually, the scions of the Young line disappeared into comas after losing all personality traits from over-mimicry of others. =